Chuckie's Choice
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: In the episode of Rugrats, Cradle Attraction, Chuckie met a girl named Megan who later (In a way) cheated on him. What happens when the Rugrats still in there Preteen years meet up with that girl again? Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THis is like, my second AGU fic, the first one I deleted. Anyway, let's start!**

**Chuckie's Choice**

**Chapter 1: The Park**

**Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil were walking through the play ground they played in as babies. Kimi was on vacation, and Dil was at home researching some stuff about aliens. So, yup! It's just the original 4!**

" Man, walking through this playground brings back memories." Said Lil.

" I know but, we can still play around here, we're only 10 and 11." Said Tommy.

" True." Said Chuckie.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Yelled Phil.

**They got on swings, went down the slide, and even got on the see-saw, and had a ton of fun!**

**About 2 hours of Super Mega Ultra Fun Hanging-Out Later, it was about 8pm and the preteens walked home together.**

" That was so fun!" Yelled Lil happily.

" I know! I felt like a little kid again!" Said Tommy in a happy voice.

" Well, guys! See ya'!" Said Phil and Lil.

And the two walked in there house.

" Chuckie, your staying over my house tonight right. Chuckie?" Said Tommy.

" Hey, Tommy. Come over here for a sec." Whispered Chuckie.

" What's up, Chuck?" Asked Tommy.

" Didn't that girl we saw at the park look familar to you?" Asked Chuckie.

" Who? The girl with the bright purple hair?" Asked Tommy.

" Yes." Said Chuckie.

" Actually... She did... I just can't put my finger on the name though." Said Tommy.

" I know. Well, we're figure it out later tonight at your house." Said Chuckie.

" Yeah!" Said Tommy happily.

And they both fist-pumped and Chuckie walked to Tommy's house with Tommy.

**A/N: Sorry if this first chapter was a little short. Anyway, Chapter 2 is coming soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

**A/N: This is chapter 2. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 2: The Sleepover**

**It was 1:37 am, and Tommy and Chuckie had gathered up some**

**" Brian Food" ( Cookies, and Chips)**

**And tried hard to figure out who that familar girl was.**

" Okay, we know she had Bright Purple hair." Said Tommy.

" And emerald green eyes." Said Chuckie.

" She also had yellow ballies in her hair. And a pink shirt." Said Tommy.

" And I think she had purple skirt on." Said Chuckie.

" I'm just gonna call up, Phil to see if he knows." Said Tommy.

**"** You better hurry, your battery is almost dead." Said Chuckie.

**Tommy dialed the number very slowly.**

" Oops, my battery is dead." Said Tommy.

**Chuckie facepalmed.**

" Dude, you are the worst, dialer ever!" Said Chuckie.

" I'll use my phone." Said Chuckie.

**Chuckie dialed the number.**

**At Phil and Lil's House...**

**RING RING!**

" Chuckie? Why are you calling so late?" Asked Phil.

" Um... Whatcha' doing?" Asked Phil.

" Dude, it is One in the morning! I am in bed sleeping!" Said Phil.

" Chuckie, just give me the phone. Hello, Phil?" Said Tommy.

" Huh? Oh, hey Tommy. Sup'." Said Phil in a sleepy voice.

" We need you to come to my house. We'll need you to take the latter into my room." Said Tommy.

" Okay." Said Phil.

**So Phil walked out of his house quietly and walked to the side of Tommy's House and climed the latter into Tommy's House.**

**A/N: This is the end of the second chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Memory Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 3, enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3: The Memory**

**Phil had climbed into Tommy's window.**

" Why do you guys need me?" Asked Phil.

" We need to see if you know this girl." Said Tommy.

" She has bright purple hair, yellow ballies, wears a pink shirt, has a purple skirt, and has emerald green eyes." Said Chuckie.

" Oh her? Oh, that's Megan." Said Phil.  
" ( Gasp!) That was Megan!" Said Tommy suprised.

" Megan... That dreaded name." Said Chuckie.

" What's wrong with her?" Asked Phil.

" Don't you remember?!" Asked Chuckie.

**9 years in the past when Chuckie was 2...**

**Chuckie had been (In a way) in love when Megan. He spent that whole day with her, and the next day, he was looking for her, and when he found her, he was in shock.**

**A/N: Heh heh, cliffhangers. Anyway, I'll be moving in a couple days and I'll get back to this as soon as I can:)**


End file.
